


5 Times Peter Pan Met Derek & 1 Time Derek Met Stiles

by eatasourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - No Hale fire, AU - No Kate Argent, AU - Quintuplet Derek, AU - Werewolves, F/F, F/M, M/M, References to Meet the Robinsons, References to The Avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:13:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatasourwolf/pseuds/eatasourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's had a love of all things Mickey Mouse since he was 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preparations: March to June

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for Tiny Jeesus (divamin_ on twitter) because she wanted quintuplet Derek with a love for Mickey. 
> 
> Partly inspired by Sarang from the show "Return of Superman," who also has a love of all things Mickey. 
> 
> I'll update the tags as I go.

**March 2014**

The email starts with a header of Mickey standing at the forefront of what Derek recognizes as Cinderella’s castle during the day. He’s wearing his fantasia outfit, blue pointed cap looking extra perky to Derek’s eyes, but that might just be Derek’s bias because he knows what this email means.

_Your Disney vacation has been confirmed for December xx to December xx of 2014._

If Derek is actually smiling when he shows up for the monthly Hale dinner at his parents’ house, no one says a word.

His parents share a look over the bowl of mashed potatoes.

 

**April 2014**

Now that he’s booked his vacation, it’s time to start prepping. December is still a long ways off, but life has thought Derek that while he can’t prepare for everything there are some things he can control. December down south shouldn’t be as bad as December in New York, but his list of _Disney Needs & Cannot Survive Withouts _has two pairs of shorts and some swim trunks on it.

He finds swim trunks with Mickeys face on them, a pair with the whole Disney gang. It’s not until he’s deep in the bowels of all things Disney that he finds the perfect pair.

Red swim trucks with the characteristic big white front buttons that match Mickeys signature look. If Derek gets a little crazy eyed while he clicks the _add to cart_ option, and fills out all the necessary information for the trunks to ship the following week no one will know.

 

**May 2014**

May means summer is close, and with it the yearly expectation for Hale family gatherings to increase from one family meal a month to weekends at the Lake House. Derek’s been careful to save his vacation days for his Disney trip. He knows his family will get suspicious when he tries to talk his way out of going.

The first gathering is easy. It falls on his weekend days off, so he doesn’t have to call in any favors, or use any of the blackmail he has on his brothers to get out of going.

 

**June 2014**

It’s the gatherings in June that are the hardest to get out of. They tend to spread those out during the week because it’s summer and most places like waterparks and such are now open all week long.

His oldest brother, Tyler is sitting on the front porch eating a mango when Derek pulls up to his parents’ house. There are three other cars parked beside the house, each easily fitting seven people. One for each of his parents, and the other belonging to Tyler, if the bumper sticker of a T-rex is anything to go by.

When Derek parks and gets out his bag, Tyler waves the hand holding the mango at him to come closer. Derek knows better, but he still goes to stand in front of Tyler and just gives him a look full of _really, are we still doing this_ when his brother rubs his mango juice sticky hand in Derek’s stubble with a big grin. “Mom’s in the kitchen,” he says, and then bites into the Mango with glee.

Sometimes Derek has to remind himself that Tyler is his oldest brother.

Talia’s in the kitchen looking thru the pantry for anything that might be missing from the mountain of food she already has sectioned off into groups on the kitchen table. Derek can tell with one look that they’ll have to stop at a grocery store on the way to the cabin because they’re missing at least five things, and more meat.

Talia turns just as Derek finishes scrubbing his beard with a wet paper towel, and smiles brightly as she holds her arms out, “where’s my hug, Bruce?”

Derek groans at the nickname, but still complies.

“You’re still sticky, honey. Go wash up in the bathroom, T-rex got some mango in your eyebrow.” She pats his cheek, then makes a face when her fingers find a sticky spot.

“I just dropped by to see you guys off.”

The frown is instant. Derek tries not to tense, but Talia has her _not taking your bullshit today_ face on. It’s the face she uses when any of her sons got in trouble at school. It’s the face she used when Derek told her he didn’t want to cosplay any more at the odd conventions she would drag him to when he was still living at home.

“You’re not coming?”

“...I’m covering for Boyd at work. He’s out of town visiting his aunt, so I told him I’d cover for him.”

Talia raises an eyebrow. Derek can read so much in that single movement. It seems to say _Really, and you didn’t tell us this so we could reschedule why. You’ve known about this for at least month, it happens every year oh son of mine._

Derek hears the front door open, and multiple voices filter in. The kitchens filled with his brothers now. He can hear Clint making a disgusted noise at Tyler’s face being covered in mango juice. Robert’s laughing, and trying to hold Clint still long enough for Tyler to give him a sticky kiss to the forehead. Nathan is smiling, but he’s watching Derek and Talia out of the corner of his eye in a curious way like he knows they interrupted something.

Derek glances at the back door, trying to decide if he can make a run for it, but it opens just as he takes a step towards it. Derek’s father, Dan, walks in closely followed by Uncle Peter and his two daughters. Laura, and Cora stop just inside the door, eyebrows rising almost at the same time like they were twins despite the noticeable age gap. It’s a movement that never seizes to weird Derek out considering he and his brothers are quintuplets.

“What’s going on?” Cora asks, at the same time that Dan presses a quick kiss to Talia’s cheek while waving a hand at his other sons to leave Clint alone. Even at Twenty-five years of age, having the quintuplets together is always a hand full.

Talia is still staring at Derek though; the arrival of the rest of the pack hasn’t distracted her one bit.

“Derek can’t make our trip.”

Everyone in the room abruptly freezes.

Dan looks like he wants to step in, but this is Alpha Talia Hale being told that her yearly pack time summer plans are being challenged.

Derek swallows, sends a silent prayer to Mickey that he survives his family long enough to see him.

 


	2. Intermission: PUPS WEEKLY 1989 Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talia and Dan being interviewed for PUPS WEEKLY in 1989 after being the first mated pair in over a century to have quintuplets. Takes place a few months after the quints birth.

 

 **Interviewer** : I’d like to thank both of you for agreeing to do the interview today. There’s been much talk about the miracle quintuplet birth in the Hale pack. It’s definitely unheard of over a century for any mated pair to have more than three pups at a time.

 **Dan** : I don’t know if I’d call it a miracle. We definitely didn’t go into this expecting our first pregnancy to be so bountiful.

 **Talia** : I was the first one to hear the heartbeats. At first, we thought there might be something wrong. When we went to the doctor to get checked out, he confirmed there were five heartbeats, and the ultrasound showed the cutest little jelly beans. *Laughing* This one over here passed out.

 

 **Interviewer** : Can you tell us a little about the pups?

 **Talia** : Sure, our oldest is named Tyler. Have you watched Meet the Robinsons?

 **Interviewer** : I’m not sure, but it sounds familiar. Is it an animated movie?

 **Talia** : *While grinning.* It’s the one with the dinosaur.

 **Dan** : *Shaking his head with a smile.* We watched it on our fourth date. When the t-rex was waving its tiny arms, Talia was laughing so hard, and in that moment… I just knew that I wanted her to be the mother of my children.

 **Talia** : *Snorts.* He’s lying. I told him when we found out I was pregnant, back when we thought it was just going to be the one jelly bean that I wanted to name my child something crazy and memorable. If Tyler had been an only child, I wanted to name him T-rex, but we compromised.

 

 **Interviewer** : *While trying not to laugh.* When you say compromised…?

 **Talia** : I got my little avenger babies, and he got Tyler.

 **Interviewer** : Ah, I see, so then the next child would be-

 **Talia** : Robert, but we call him Tony.

 **Dan** : She’s also got a deep-rooted love for Robert Downey Jr.

 **Talia** : My dream is for Tony to marry a Steve.

 **Dan:** After Tony is Clint. They’re inseparable those two. It’s almost like they’re twins sometimes because they’re a lot closer. They’re also the most mischievous of the bunch.

 **Talia** : Then it’s Nathan, he’s my little cosplay buddy. He loves to play dress up.

 **Dan** : Talia wanted a daughter when we were discussing having children. She was afraid that maybe having all boys, she wouldn’t have anyone to share in her cosplay hobby, but Nathan really loves it. He’s got a knack for dragging Derek, our youngest, into cosplaying as well.

 **Talia** : They’re too young to take to conventions right now. Specially while they’re getting used to their senses, but once they’re old enough and learned some control, I plan on bringing them with me to conventions. I’ll finally be able to do group cosplays.

 

 **Interview** : It must be great to have such a growth in the pack.

 **Dan** : It’s a great feeling. My brother-in-law, Peter, is going to have a pup as well. He’s also the one that named Derek.

 **Talia** : I feel blessed that I had a healthy pregnancy. My pups are all strong and adorable, and I can’t wait for them to grow up so I can embarrass them. 


End file.
